Medical devices such as distal protection filters and guidewires can include portions that are made from a variety of different metals. Some of these metals, such as stainless steel and nickel/titanium alloys, are readily oxidized when exposed to air. It has been found that a surface layer of oxidized metal can interfere with soldering processes.
Thus, a need remains for an improved method of soldering oxidizable metals such as stainless steel and nitinol.